The fin-stabilized subcaliber projectiles of the state of the art generally include a sabot (drive cage) which defines in the frontal region of the projectile an air-trapping pocket which surrounds the frontal region and causes a separation of the sabot from the projectile upon the latter exiting from the muzzle of a gun barrel. This separation occurs as a result of the air resistance acting on the sabot at the air-trapping pocket (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,167 which is co-assigned to the assignee of the instant application). It has been observed that in the aforedescribed subcaliber projectile the separation of the sabot from the projectile is not uniform. This frequently leads to damaging oscillations of the inertial projectile. Oscillations during the flight of an inertial projectile may negatively influence the target impact accuracy and penetration capability of the projectile. This drawback is particularly pronounced with respect the more modern armored targets which require for their penetration and/or destruction particularly long inertial projectiles which must be as free as possible of oscillations during flight. Test firings to examine the behavior of inertial-projectile-sabot-arrangements have revealed that, in the region of the frontal region of the inertial projectile, there may occur unstable streaming conditions which inhibit the uniform separation of the sabot segments from the projectile.